


Bug

by BreakfastTea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakfastTea/pseuds/BreakfastTea
Summary: After graduating high school, Noctis takes on more royal responsibilities. He even finds himself enjoying some of it. But not today. Today, all he wants to do is stay in bed and wait to feel better. Instead, he's got to attend a council meeting and hope he doesn't throw up halfway through.





	Bug

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everyone to Fanfic Friday #9! This is for a lovely anon who wanted a fic in which Noct tries to hide how ill he is but Ignis is too smart for that. Although I should probably say this fic somehow wound up having more Regis in it than Ignis. Hope that's okay, Anon!

Since graduation, Noctis had undertaken increasing numbers of royal duties. He attended meetings in the Citadel, trained with the Kingsglaive, supported local charities working with refugees, and helped his father in any way that he could, whether that be taking his place at galas or representing the Crown during large public ceremonies. Despite his tendency to dodge human interaction, Noctis discovered he enjoyed the work, even if it did put him in the public eye more than he was entirely comfortable with. Still, once he got past his initial reluctance, he always enjoyed it. He wanted to help the people of Lucis any way he could.

Except for today.

Today he wanted to do nothing but wait until his stomach stopped hurting. The discomfort began at some point during the night, dragging him from sleep. He wanted it to be hunger, but now dawn crept around the edges of the blinds, he knew it was something more serious. He hadn’t eaten much yesterday. He figured it was because he’d been busy helping out at a local charity arranging emergency supplies for the latest influx of refugees. He should’ve known something wasn’t right. Instead, he’d ignored his body’s warnings and worked overtime, ensuring everyone left with what they needed to settle into life in Insomnia.

Sweating under the bedcovers, curled around his aching stomach, Noctis reluctantly admitted he’d probably picked up some kind of bug. Hadn’t someone in the staff room mentioned a twenty-four-hour sickness thing?

“Great,” he muttered.

His alarm sounded. Reluctantly, he pushed himself out of bed. He knew he was going to be sick, but he had to hope he could hold it off for as long as possible. If he could make it through the morning’s meeting, he’d be okay.

Noctis pressed a hand to his mouth, stomach contents sloshing. No. It was no good. He sprinted to the bathroom, barely making it in time. By the time he finished throwing up, he was sweating, shaking and bitterly cold all at once.

He’d definitely caught something.

When he felt strong enough to stand, he flushed the toilet, brushed his teeth, and showered. Feeling slightly more human than before, he entered the kitchen and forced himself to drink something.

To his relief, the water stayed down.

Moving slowly, aware that his stomach ached and probably wasn’t finished with him yet, he returned to his bedroom and dressed in a smart suit, knowing the council wouldn’t approve of anything slovenly.

He would do anything to spend the day in his sweats.

Lamenting his misfortune, Noctis managed to get dressed and leave his apartment without throwing up again. He headed down to the street, pausing long enough to press his head against the elevator’s cool wall, hoping it might take some of the flush from his cheeks. When he reached street level, he straightened and walked out to where Ignis waited in the car.

“Good morning,” Ignis said, opening the door for Noctis. “Sleep well?”

“Sure,” Noctis said.

He had a feeling he’d be lying a lot today.

By the time they reached the Citadel, Noctis knew he needed to find a bathroom – fast. He excused himself, found a bathroom, and proceeded to throw up again.

“Dammit,” he whispered, wiping his mouth with the back of a shaking hand.

He walked out the stall, washed his hands, and glanced at himself in the mirror. Eyes hooded, face pale, he looked unwell.

Not good. People would take one look at him and know he was sick. He splashed some icy cold water over his face, slapped his cheeks like that would smack the illness out of him, and left the bathroom. Ignis raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment, something Noctis was incredibly grateful for. Instead, they headed upstairs to the meeting chambers. He took slow, steadying breaths, hoping it would be enough to settle his uneasy stomach.

They reached the council chambers. The councillors were all there, chatting in small groups. Noctis greeted them all politely and did the same with his father.

“Good morning, Noctis,” Dad replied. A frown marred his forehead. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Noctis said. “You?” He was certain his dad had aged another ten years in the space of a month. His stomach tightened, but this time it was anxiety torturing his gut.

“Yes, fine, thank you. Noct, you – ”

A bell sounded. The crowd moved to their seats. The smell of all their blended perfumes and colognes flipped Noctis’ queasy stomach but he held it together, instead heading to the table and reaching for the water pitcher. The fresh scent of water cleared his head and settled his stomach. Hope raised its timid head. Maybe he’d be fine. He could get through this meeting. He was probably done being sick.

The meeting got underway. Noctis paid attention as best he could, scribbling down notes on the war effort and making suggestions when he could about the support needed for all the refugees in the city. He spoke even though every time he looked up from his notes the world twirled around him, leaving him more nauseous than before.

He needed to be sick again. The pain in his stomach steadily worsened, the cramps leaving him desperate to double over. But he couldn’t. He sat as straight as possible, kept his face impassive as some councillor droned on and on about how they couldn’t waste more resources on refugees who wouldn’t help themselves blah blah blah… Noctis longed to shut the man up, that helping refugees was exactly what they should be doing, but he was afraid if he opened his mouth he’d throw up before he could speak. He longed for a way out of the meeting that wouldn’t draw attention to himself, but that wasn’t possible. He just had to make it to the first recess. That was it. He could do it. He would make it through.

His eyes flicked over to his dad, who was looking at him with blatant concern. Was it that obvious Noctis didn’t feel well, or was his dad upset he wasn’t paying more attention? Whatever the case, he needed not add to Dad’s concerns, so Noctis endeavoured to sit straighter, look healthier, pay attention and absolutely one hundred per cent not throw up in the council chambers. He didn’t need to embarrass himself like that.

Noctis managed to take a few more notes. His phone buzzed in his pocket. No one heard it over the councillor’s droning. Noctis slipped it free of his pocket, figuring it was probably Prompto checking in on their plans or Gladio reminding him he had training tonight.

The name on the screen read _Ignis_.

Frowning, Noctis glanced at his friend. Ignis, however, didn’t look back. He was too busy listening, or appearing to listen, like the councillor’s words were a life-changing revelation. Noctis opened the message.

_Noct, you appear unwell. If you need to excuse yourself, please do so._

Touched by his friend’s kindness, and wishing he could do exactly that, Noctis nevertheless responded to say he was alright. No way could he disappoint his dad by leaving the meeting early. They’d… things hadn’t been good between them lately. Dad kept cancelling dinner and Noctis found himself frequently too busy to rearrange for another time, meaning the only time they spent together were these meetings. And at these meetings, they were not father and son but King Regis and Prince Noctis. Noctis knew his dad couldn’t help it, that his duties called him away far too frequently. He didn’t make a fuss – he’d known since his earliest memories that Dad had more important things to attend to than anything Noctis might need help with.

And yet that didn’t mean every now and then Noctis just wanted to see his dad. Sometimes, it felt like the whole world conspired to keep them apart. Or Niflheim did, at least.

He slumped in his chair, illness washing over him in hot, dizzying waves. His phone buzzed again. Noctis swallowed hard. It took every scrap of self-control not to rest his head against the table. He glanced at the message Ignis had sent this time.

_You are alarmingly pale and I can see that you are sweating. You should excuse yourself before it’s too late._

Was Ignis psychic? Noctis wanted to text back, but someone at his side cleared their throat rather pointedly. He looked up and realised everyone was staring at him.

“If Prince Noctis is quite done planning what I’m sure is an active social life, I’d like to move on,” the droning councillor said. He looked down his long, thin nose at Noctis like he was the scum at the bottom of a pond. “Rather than answer to the bleeding hearts of Insomnia, I think we need to look again at our spending for the military.”

“Perhaps after recess.”

Noctis jolted, Ignis’ calm tone ringing across the council chambers.

The councillor frowned. He opened his mouth to speak, but Regis spoke first.

“An excellent idea, Ignis,” he said. “I for one could use a drink before we discuss further. A short recess. Ten minutes.”

Noctis glanced at the other councillors, expecting them to stare back at him with ire and frustration. Instead, with one obvious exception, they all appeared extremely relieved and retreated quickly.

“Noctis, a word?” Regis called.

Dad probably wanted to know why he was using his phone during a meeting, but Noctis couldn’t wait any longer. He dashed from the chambers, barely making it to the nearest bathroom in time to be sick again. The smell of it hit him in the face, making him vomit again. He flushed the toilet and fell back against the stall’s wall, longing to feel better.

He heard the bathroom’s main door open. “Noct?”

Noctis, despite the ache in his gut, sat bolt upright. It wasn’t Ignis who’d come to find him, it was Dad.

Instinct overrode illness and he pushed himself out of the stall. Regis looked at him, frowning.

“I’m alright,” Noctis said before his dad could speak. “I’ll head back into the chambers.”

“You’ll allow Ignis to take you home,” Regis said firmly. “I knew you didn’t look well.”

“I’m feeling a lot better now.” Noctis turned to the sinks. He washed his hands, studiously ignoring his own reflection in the mirrors. He knew he wouldn’t like what he could see. “You can go back, Dad. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Dad didn’t walk away. The three-stepped sound of his gait closed in on Noctis instead. “Look at me.”

Preparing himself to see disappointment, Noctis faced his father. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean to cause a delay.”

Regis reached out, the back of his hand resting upon Noctis’ forehead. He frowned, pulling it back. “I don’t like this temperature you have,” he said. “You’re not well. You don’t have to attend meetings when you’re like this.”

“But –”

Regis raised his hand to silence Noctis’ protests. “Not only are you damaging your own health, you risk spreading it to others.”

Noctis slumped. “Sorry.”

“Your dedication is admirable, but it’s a little misplaced today,” Regis said. “Go home and recover. I’ll see you when you’re better.”

“Dad, I don’t need to go –”

Regis’ hand fell upon Noctis’ head, ruffling gently. “Would you rather be resting in bed, or sitting in on the council’s next round of meetings where they will be arguing about updating the city’s sewerage network?”

Noctis’ stomach lurched at the thought. He retreated to the toilet and threw up again. A comforting hand rubbed his back.

“Sorry,” Noctis rasped. He spat to clear the foul taste from his mouth.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. You’re going home,” Regis said. “Now. And thank Ignis for giving us that recess. I’m not sure any of us could’ve survived Councillor Ryan’s rant for much longer.”

“I will,” Noctis said.

Regis smiled. “We’ll see you back here when you’re feeling better.”

* * *

Ignis took Noctis home, where Noctis endured several more bouts of illness before his stomach finally decided it was finished.

“You shouldn’t get too close to me,” Noctis said to Ignis who hovered outside the bathroom. “You don’t wanna catch this.”

“I assure you, I’m taking all necessary precautions.”

“So am I.” Washing his hands until they were red raw, Noctis reached for the bleach and washed it down the toilet. He found some anti-bacterial wipes and swiped them over everything he’d touched. Hunched over, stomach so sore he couldn’t stand up straight, Noctis hobbled around the bathroom, cleaning until it smelt only of cleaning products.

“Do you feel up to taking a shower?” Ignis asked.

“No.” He’d expended the last of his energy. It was far more important he keep his germs to himself. “I’m gonna go to bed.”

“Wait. Drink this first.” Ignis held out a glass of water. “There’s some medicine in it to help rehydrate you.”

Noctis nodded his thanks and accepted the drink. He swallowed it, wincing at the sickly-sweet taste. Still, it was better than the alternative. He finished the drink, brushed his teeth, and retreated to bed, sweaty and exhausted. Sliding under the blankets, he closed his eyes, hands rubbing his cramping stomach. He heard Ignis close the bedroom door and move off into the lounge. Noctis drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

He awoke hours later to the sound of voices coming from outside his bedroom. Dusk draped his room, and Noctis realised he’d slept most of the day away. He sat up slowly, too drained and stomach too sore for him to move fast. But he didn’t feel sick anymore, and the headache wasn’t too bad. Lightheaded, he carefully slipped out of bed.

Opening his door, the scent of fresh coffee greeted him. His stomach burbled but the nausea didn’t return. He followed the voices into the lounge, and found Ignis seated at the table with –

“Dad?”

“How are you feeling?” Regis asked.

Noctis shuffled into the lounge. “Better,” he said through a wide yawn.

“Good.”

“What are you doing here?” Noctis asked. His dad hadn’t ever set foot in the apartment. He was usually too busy.

Regis patted a folder on the table. “Thought I’d drop off today’s notes,” he said.

Noctis joined them at the table. “We have e-mail,” he said. And, failing that, Dad had plenty of staffers who could bring such things over.

“Well, perhaps I wanted to check in on you,” Regis said. “I’m allowed to do that.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Noctis muttered. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. “Thanks.”

Regis reached over and patted his son’s shoulder. “Of course,” he said. His hand moved, resting over Noctis’ forehead. “Hmmm, still too warm.” He pushed himself up from the table and limped into the kitchen. Moments later, he returned with a glass of water. “Drink that, and then back to bed with you.”

“Dad, I –”

“Don’t argue, Noct.”

Noctis drank the water. When he was finished, Regis took the glass and guided Noctis back to bed.

“You really don’t have to do this,” Noctis said, sliding back under the covers.

“Oh, let your old man take care of you. Besides, Ignis could use the break.”

“I can look after myself,” Noctis said.

“I know you can, but when you’re ill it’s nice to have someone watch over you.” Regis settled the blankets over Noctis.

“I can’t believe King Regis is tucking me into bed,” Noctis muttered, trying to keep the grin off his face.

“Ha ha.” Regis said. “I admit it has been a while.”

“You’re not gonna tell me a bedtime story are you?”

“Only if you want to be bored to sleep by economic output reports.”

“Uh, that’s alright, thanks.”

Regis chuckled. “Rest well,” he said.

“Thanks, Dad.”

“You’re welcome.”

Regis slipped out. Buried beneath his blankets, Noctis fell asleep with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> (I am slowly but surely developing a head canon for those two years in between high school and the start of the game's story for Noct and co ^_^)
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone! See you all next Friday.
> 
> (Oh and PSSSST you should totally follow my Tumblr because I posted a Tumblr exclusive fic over there this week ;) See you at [BreakfastTeaTime](https://breakfastteatime.tumblr.com)
> 
> (PS: This fic is saved under "Chunder Fic" on my laptop... Really had to fight the urge to call the story that on AO3 XD)


End file.
